White Rose
by cinnamonpom
Summary: Et si Hifumi n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette phobie ?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

Hifumi: Elle a commandé du champaaaagne ! Ce qui veut dire….

" CHAMPAGNE TOWEEEEEEER "

Hifumi debout sur une table fit tournoyer son micro entre ses doigts.

Comme tous les soirs au club d'hosts "Four Roses", un des clubs les plus prestigieux parmi tous ceux présents au Kabukicho.  
Les quatres hosts les plus populaires se retrouvaient avec leur costume orné d'une rose... Il y avait la rose rouge pour le numéro deux, la rose couleur parme pour le troisième ainsi que la rose couleur bleu pour le numéro quatre. Le numéro un possédait la couleur or "Golden Rose", et ce n'était nul autre qu'Izanami Hifumi. Il s'attirait les faveurs de toutes les clientes, qu'elles venaient pour boire, s'amuser, rêver ou même être écoutées,elles finissaient toutes par tomber sous charme. Son sourire ravageur, sa chevelure blonde parsemé de légères mèches d'un vert léger sans oublier son regard doré espiègle, difficile de résister à ça.

La nuit battait son plein, quand la cloche de l'ascenseur retentit tous les hosts tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte pour accueillir les nouvelles arrivantes.

Himeko : Bonsoir les garçons ! ~

Une femme d'environ la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs ondulé, avec un maquillage très prononcé et vêtu d'une robe moulante noire ouverte le long de la jambe. Takegawa Himiko, une sublime femme de 49ans, meilleure cliente, présidente d'une grande marque de cosmétique pour homme et co-propriétaire du bar Four Roses.

Hifumi et trois autres de ses collègues se levèrent de leurs places en s'excusant poliment auprès de leurs clientes avant d'accueillir leur patronne.

Hifumi : Himiko-samaaaa ~ Oh mais vous n'êtes pas venu seule ce soir, qui est ceee ?

Lâcha Hifumi d'un air enjoué puis son regard se posa attentivement sur la demoiselle, mais son air enjoué s'estompa légèrement. Une jeune fille avec les cheveux couleurs caramel bouclés, orné de deux jolis rubans de chaque côté de sa tête, une jolie robe rose à motif fleuris patineuse ainsi qu'une veste en fausse fourrure blanche recouvraient son corps. Son regard paniqué se posa quelque seconde sur Hifumi, puis les trois autres garçons, mais elle se remit à fixer le sol tout en tripotant nerveusement son sac. Madame Takegawa poussa légèrement la timide en avant

Takegawa Himiko : Hum ? Elle ? Moeno, surement une des meilleures employés de ma boite, enfin peut importe... Hifumi ! Sers moi la meilleure bouteille de champagne qu'il reste en stock. On se met à la table habituelle ~

La jeune femme parlait tout en s'installant à table, suivi de près voir trop près de ladite meilleure employée qui ne cessait de regarder de gauche à droite d'un air paniqué. Toute la décoration du bar, était très clinquante, brillante de mille feux, leur table était composé d'une magnifique table noire brillante entouré de quatre banquettes en cuire blanc.

La propriétaire agrippa légèrement Hifumi par le bras malgré ses talons aiguilles elle se hissa à sa hauteur pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Takegawa Himiko : Je veux que tu t'occupes personnellement de Moeno... Elle a beau être mon meilleur atout, mais lors des meeting... C'est une calamité, une catastrophe, un carnaaaage... J'ai perdu un contrat très important et de précieux clients par sa faute ! Mais je ne peux non plus me passer d'elle, elle fournit un travail impressionnant.

Elle prit une pause en soupirant longuement, tandis que le blond hochait machinalement la tête tout en laissant échapper des petits bruits en guise d'acquiescements

Takegawa Himiko : Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de cette gamine, peut-être un surplus de stress, et pourtant je ne lui demande que le strict minimum. La plupart du temps c'est de son plein gré qu'elle se rajoute du boulot... Peu importe ! Surtout ! Vas y en douceur, elle a seulement besoin de détente et PAS de contact physique mon petit Hifumin ... Si tu acceptes ce petit service, je m'arrangerai pour te faire un petit chèque supplémentaire en guise de dédommagement à la fin du mois

Hifumi : Oui cheeef~ dit-il d'un air amusé

Des filles dans ce bar il en voyait tous les soirs et de toute sorte, aussi longtemps qu'il faisait ce métier personne n'avait résisté à son charme. En dehors du travail... Ça c'était une autre histoire. Le boulot ! C'est le boulot ! Dans ce domaine-là c'était le pro... Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de plus d'argent, vu que tous les mois il gagnait largement assez...

Le jeune homme revient avec un plateau posé sur le bras composé de six coupes en Cristal, ses trois autres collègues qui étaient d'excellents hosts étaient déjà installés, deux du côté de Madame Takegawa, un autre en face d'elle qui allait sûrement s'occuper du service et... Il restait une place à côté de la nouvelle venue qui maintenant tripotait nerveusement la serviette chaude qu'on venait de lui proposer pour se nettoyer les mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois... Elle avait l'air terrorisé, paniqué et pétrifié, qu'est ce qui pouvait l'effrayer à ce point-là ? Hifumi lui sorti son plus beau sourire et s'installa à ses côtés d'elle. La fille s'éloigna immédiatement en tripotant aussi nerveusement la serviette, cependant elle baissa légèrement la tête pour le saluer poliment. Le garçon en fit de même :

Hifumi : Je suis Izanami Hifumi ~ Tu peux m'appeler Hifumiiiin

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la protégé de sa patronne. De ses mains tremblantes, elle reposa la serviette sur la table.

\- Je ... Je m'appelle Midorikawa Moeno... E-enchanté...

Lorsque sa voix douce et hésitante s'éteignit, elle soupira longuement comme si elle venait de faire un effort surhumain ce qui déstabilise notre host numéro un. Mais il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant…

Hifumi: Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Midoriiiin ? Moechiiiii ~ Hime-sama ?

La jeune fille ininterrompue tout d'un coup, d'un geste de la main plutôt hésitant

Moeno : Je...Je suis désolée, juste Moeno-san s'il vous plaît...

Hifumi hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif, puis se leva avec la bouteille de champagne à la main.

Hifumi : HEY TOUT LE MONDE UN PEU DE SILENCE ~

La petite brune sursauta et regarda partout autour d'elle, tous les regards étaient à présent posé sur elle et toute sa tablée.

Hifumi : Une nouvelle rose blanche a rejoint notre joli jardin ! Alors, pour fêter, ça…. Je veux que le champagne coule à flot jusqu'au bout de la nuiiiiiit

La soirée battait son plein, du côté de la table d'honneur, elle était divisée en deux ambiances, d'un côté il y avait Himiko Takegawa qui en était à son 5e verre de champagne, riait à gorge déployé accompagné des trois hosts. Et de l'autre côté, on retrouvait Moeno Midorikawa plus nerveuse que jamais , avait tout de même bu deux coupes de champagne. À chaque mouvement que Hifumi faisait, elle frissonna et l'observait nerveusement. Il était totalement déstabilisé et pour une raison qu'il ignorait son attitude lui était un peu familière, au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait il avait réussi à anticiper les réactions de son "invitée spéciale".

Hifumi: Moeno-chan quel âge as tu ?

La jeune fille déposa doucement sa coupe de champagne, avec sa main droite elle fit le signe deux et avec sa deuxième main le signe 4. Ses deux mains tremblaient toujours autant mais elle esquissa un léger sourire:

Moeno : J...J'ai 24 ans

Le blond sourit d'un air amusé et voulu lui répondre de la même pas façon, il indiqua un deux puis un neuf.

29 ans ! Aaah Moeno-chan est encore bien jeuuune ~

La patronne du club ne cessait de rire à gorge déployé, elle avait sûrement ingéré beaucoup d'alcool. Moeno un peu inquiète se proposa pour raccompagner sa patronne chez elle.

Himeko : Meonoooo... ! Je ne veux pas rentreeeeer ! On va boire toute la nuit !

La demoiselle avait à présent les yeux larmoyants, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

Moeno : Je veux rentrer... Soyez raisonnable, il y a une grosse journée qui nous attends demain…

Himeko : ... D'accord, d'accord... Tu as fait du bon travail ce soir Moeno

La sublime femme souriait doucement en se levant, il était tard après tout. Elle glissa, une petite enveloppe discrètement dans la main de notre host numéro un avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille: " merci,et dorénavant tu prendras soins d'elle une fois par semaine "

Moeno s'approcha doucement pour aider sa supérieur à s'habiller, elle empestait l'alcool à pleins nez et avait du mal à tenir debout…

La petite brunette commençait déjà à imaginer sa journée du lendemain accompagné d'une magnifique gueule de bois...


	2. Chapter 2

Himeko venait accompagné Moeno une fois par semaine, et à chaque fois Hifumi devait remplir sa mission donnée par sa patronne et tentait de divertir la jeune fille. Ils se retrouvaient souvent seulement tous les deux à une table, sous les regards envieux de certaines filles. Les soirs passèrent et petit à petit, Moeno avait l'air moins tendu par la présence du host. Cependant il devait toujours entamé la discussion sinon elle restait très silencieuse. Mais grâce à ça il en apprenait un petit peu plus tous les jours sur elle.

Elle avait avoué qu'elle détestait cet endroit, car elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, notre host n'avait pas cherché à la gêner un peu plus en lui demandant des détails. Elle travaillait depuis 3 ans dans l'entreprise de Madame Takegawa, en dehors du travail elle avait honteusement avouer qu'elle aimait bien faire le tour de café sur le thème des pancakes. Suite à ça un soir Hifumi avait proposé une soirée Pancakes pour tout le bar, ce soir là il a pu observer des réactions plus naturelles de sa cliente. Mettre ses clientes à l'aise, c'était son métier, personne ne pouvait y résister.

Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés...

Moeno : Izanami-san…

Hifumi releva soudainement la tête, agréablement surpris, de la voir prendre l'initiative d'entamer la conversation. La jeune femme observa les bulles de champagnes qui remontaient chacune à leur tour doucement à la surface de son verre pendant quelques secondes… Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer:

Moeno : Ve… Vendredi,dans..deux jours… Madame Takegawa… Elle va recevoir deux importants clients… Je… Je sais pas si je vais y arriver…

Voyant que ses mains s'étaient remise à trembler, le jeune homme l'interrompu en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête comme pour se faire des oreilles de lapin, il lui sortit son plus beau sourire.

Hifumi : Pyon pyon ~ Si c'est toi Moeno, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver~ Hifumin sera là pour t'encourager ~ Après tout Moeno-chan fait partie des nombreux petits chatons qui viennent me rendre visite ~

Moeno le regarda avec des yeux globuleux puis elle plaça subitement sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un petit rire. Pour cacher sa gêne, elle s'empressa de finir son verre d'une seule traite, elle allait s'emparer de la bouteille de champagne qui était posé sur la table lorsqu'au même moment le blond s'apprêtait à faire la même chose. Leurs mains s'effleurent doucement, mais ce fut assez pour que Moeno retire subitement sa main, et la posa contre son coeur comme pour se protéger. Puis son regard se rempli de larmes, Hifumi totalement paniqué se redressa brusquement pour s'excuser.

Hifumi: Koneko-chan, je suis désolé !

La jeune demoiselle se redressa à son tour, tout doucement, on pouvait l'entendre prendre de profondes respirations

Moeno: N-non non, je suis… J-Je suis vraiment désolée, je crois que je vais rentrer, il est tard, je suis désolée

Puis elle prit la fuite précipitamment, tel Cendrillon quittant le bal du prince… La patronne du bar qui avait suivi toute la scène d'un oeil attentif depuis le comptoir, sirotait tranquillement son cocktail. Elle soupira longuement, en farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir une enveloppe scellée. Hifumi s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant, il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, lorsque la femme lui tandis l'enveloppe d'un geste élégant et doux.

Himeko: Bon travail mon petit Hifumi, j'ai bien peur que ta mission se termine aujourd'hui…

Hifumi accepta l'argent, d'une main un peu hésitante… non pas qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais touché un supplément sur son salaire alors qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que son travail était quelque peu gênant… Mais aussi vis à vis de Moeno

Hifumi: Si la situation venait à se dégrader vendredi… Je pense que je vais tout simplement la mettre à la porte

Vendredi soir, Shinjuku brillait de mille feux comme tous les soirs, les rues étaient de moins en moins animées vu que minuit venait de sonner. Les derniers salarymans qui quittaient le boulot partaient à la recherche d'un Izakaya, c'était aussi une soirée parfaite pour notre cher Izanami Hifumi. Parfaite ? Car c'était son jour de repos et qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du combini avec deux bentos, un pack de bières et quelques grignotages. Doppo allait sûrement rentrer du boulot totalement déprimé et il devrait se charger de lui remonter le moral. Ils allaient sûrement finir totalement bourrés puis le lendemain, Jakurai comme à son habitude les réprimanderai gentillement car ils ne seront pas en état de pêcher durant le week end.

Il tourna à l'angle de la rue ,mais il aperçu une silhouette qui lui glaça le sang… Une femme ! Une fille ! Une personne du sexe féminin ! Un frisson lui parcouru tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quand Hifumi ne portait pas sa tenue d'host il se sentait misérable face aux femmes, ce soir il portait son ensemble jogging gris clair et des petites lunettes à monture noir posé sur le nez. Il soupira longuement pendant qu Il réfléchissait à une solution.

Le blond se décida finalement de reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était… tant qu'il n'y avait pas de contacts ou d'échanges tout se passerait bien, il avait juste à longer le chemin le plus loin possible de cette femme et tout ira bien...

La silhouette marchait lentement, elle semblait errer sans but précis puis s'arrêta net en plein milieu du passage à niveau

Hifumi intrigué s'arrêta à son tour lorsqu'il remarqua que la forme féminine ne se remit pas en route. Il se rapprocha tout doucement, mais quelque chose le frappa… Cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnu, malgré la nuit, les quelques spots présent éclairaient suffisamment pour qu'il finisse par reconnaître, la couleur caramel de ces mèches bouclées, cette silhouette frêle, et ce sac à main qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises…

Hifumi : Moeno-chan…?

Au même moment, les cloches du passage à niveau se mirent à retentir.

La jeune fille resta plantée en plein milieu malgré les alertes.

Hifumi se sentait totalement pétrifié face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire sans son costume...

Il se sentait inutile, le son du klaxon du train retentit.  
Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, le sac de course tomba de ses mains, il se précipita en direction de la jeune fille sauta par-dessus de la barrière de sécurité.

Le temps semblait s'être figé, on ne percevait plus aucun bruit, tout s'était arrêté. Et pourtant Hifumi continuait sa course, ébloui pas les phares du train qui se rapprochait, sans réfléchir il se jeta sur Moeno puis ils tombèrent brutalement ensemble roulant sur quelques mètres. La respiration du jeune homme était très saccadée, il n'osait pas bouger, ni même ouvrir les yeux, resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille...

Le bruit du train s'estompa progressivement…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore, soudainement la jeune fille le repoussa d'un coup de pieds assez faible en plein dans le ventre du blond et roula un peu plus loin sur le côté. Le numéro un des host de Shinjuku, encore sous le choc, n'osait même plus bouger, jusqu'à ce que...

Moeno : N...ne...Ne me touchez pas ! Pourquoi ?! S'écria t'elle d'une voix déchirée par les sanglots tout en se redressant, "Excusez moi...Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… désolée… désolée…"

Hifumi se redressa légèrement pour se recroqueviller sur lui même, une main sur son ventre pour oublier la douleur du coup qu'il avait reçu, et l'autre sur son coeur qui battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine que sa respiration lui était difficile. Il venait de sauver une de ses clientes, une fille,en dehors de son lieu de travail, sans porter son costume, il aura pu mourir par la même occasion… C'était beaucoup trop pour lui en une soirée, il essayait de calmer sa respiration tant bien que de mal, son corps tremblait comme une feuille, il reprenait tout lentement ses esprits. En l'observant il remarqua qu'elle avait le bras parsemé d'égratinures, et le genou complètement en sang… Surement avec le choc de leurs chutes…

Hifumi essayait tant bien que de mal de garder son calme, il était tiraillé par l'envie de partir en hurlant, et en même temps il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour la rassurer...

Hifumi : M….Moeno-chan…? Regarde c'est moi… Hifumi… dit il d'une voix penaude

Il retira ses lunettes et essayant de sourire tant bien que de mal. La jeune fille,un peu hésitante étouffa un sanglot essuya son visage du revers de la main puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois… Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui… Il avait l'air plus vulnérable,plus banale… Non il avait l'air plus naturel, moins superficiel sans cet accoutrement qu'il portait pour travailler.

Moeno : Izanami-san…?

Hifumi hocha honteusement la tête. Moeno complètement paniquée regarda ses mains qui ne tremblaient pas, puis le garçon plusieurs fois d'affilé.

Moeno : Je n'ai plus peur...de vous ?

Hifumi : P… Peur ?

Moeno : Izanami-san votre visage !

Elle le regarda d'un air totalement affolé, alors que Hifumi toucha son visage sentant un liquide chaud couler sur son visage. Il regarda ensuite doigt recouvert de sang, ses mains se mirent immédiatement à trembler

Hifumi :...Moeno…-chan...

Il réussi à articuler ses derniers mots avant de sombrer dans le noir… Doppo allait se faire un sang d'encre, Doppo allait finir par le tuer, Doppo allait sûrement mourir avant d'un surplus de stress inutile…


End file.
